A tu lado
by Sakuyachan17
Summary: Hay perdidas tan dolorosas que uno se pregunta si podra seguir adelante, por suerte Stan tiene a Kyle a su lado, quien le hara ver que no esta solo. Feliz cumpleaños Nayru Tsugumi!


XD Hola! se que dije que entraria cuando tuviera mi castigo fuera, pero me cole para darle este regalo a Nayru Tsugumi ^^ Se que tu cumple todavia es dentro de unos dias mas, pero no sabia si tendria tiempo despues, asi que lo subo ahora :D

Espero que te guste y que me halla salido bien este Style ^^

* * *

**A tu lado**

Cerró su puño y golpeo con fuerza el suelo nevado, sin importarle el punzón que sintió desde sus nudillos hasta el hombro. Las lágrimas fluyeron de sus ojos, sollozaba y gritaba sin parar, al igual que sus golpes.

- Maldición…- murmuro con amargura en sus palabras, la voz se le cortaba y se le hacia pesada.

-o-o-o-o-

No sabe cuanto exactamente tiempo estuvo en el lago, quizá una hora, quizá dos, no sabe con seguridad, lo que si sabe es lo mucho que le pican los ojos y que esta cansado.

Miro con atención hacia el frente, justo venia una persona a la que estimaba mucho, al lado de su mejor amiga.

- Stan- exclamo la morena acercándose de forma rápida al mencionado, quien seguía viendo sin expresión alguna.

Bebe se separo un poco de Wendy y miro hacia otro lado, sentía que no encajaba muy bien ahí.

- ¿A dónde fuiste?- pregunto de forma calmada la de ojos negros, viendo preocupada a Stanley.

- …

- Stan…

- Fui al lago…- susurro con la voz apagada.

Wendy al oír el modo en que hablo el moreno, no pudo evitar sentir dolor por él. Y había motivos.

El día de ayer el padre de Stanley, Randy, se peleo con él y se fue furioso de la casa en el auto. ¿Quién diría que habría un accidente y que terminaría gravemente hospitalizado?

Stan se había ido de la sala donde su padre estaba siendo atendido antes que despertase, sintiéndose culpable. Al regresar solo pudo ver a los doctores tratando de reanimar su corazón.

Por desgracia no lo lograron.

- Tu mamá y tu hermana ya están en casa- hablo con suavidad Wendy, poniendo una mano en el hombro de su exnovio- estuvieron buscándote todas estas horas, muchos de la clase nos pusimos de acuerdo que si no aparecías en unos minutos, saldríamos a buscarte también, me alegra que ya estés aquí.

El de ojos azules mostró una leve sonrisa, pero se borro al instante.

- ¿Mis amigos?- pregunto Stan.

- Creo que están en tu casa- le sonrío levemente- deberías ir, ahora es cuando mas se necesitan.

Stanley asintió con la intención de seguir su camino, pero unos brazos lo detuvieron, atrapándolo en un abrazo.

- Lo siento tanto- la morena abrazo más fuerte a Stanley, tratando de transmitir toda la tristeza que sentía y la compañía que quería brindarle.

Bebe le acaricio el hombro, viéndolo con seriedad, pero cariño.

Al separarse del abrazo, Wendy cogio la mano del chico y deposito algo ahí.

Stanley vio lo que las dos chicas, que ya se iban, le habían dado. Abriendo sus ojos.

- Te esta esperando…- fue lo ultimo que oyó de Wendy.

-o-o-o-o-

Llego a su casa y abrió la puerta con la llave que aun llevaba en el bolsillo mientras veía todo a su alrededor.

Podía ver desde ahí la cocina, sonde estaba su hermana conversando con Cartman, Kenny y Butters. Ella se veía calmada, pero sus ojos rojos daban indicios de haber llorado.

En la sala estaba su mamá, esta aun lloraba, pero de forma silenciosa mientras era consolada por los señores Bloflovski.

El moreno suspiro, subiendo a su habitación y evitando seguir viendo a su familia. No quería que la culpa lo siga carcomiendo.

Lo que Stan no noto fue la mirada que le lanzo su mamá, esta era pensativa.

_- Sharon…- el señor Marsh apenas y podía ver a su esposa y sus palabras salieron mas como susurros dolidos que otra cosa._

_La mujer sollozo ante eso._

_- Randy… cariño, tienes que descansar, vas a estar bien…_

_- Escúchame…- el señor comenzó a sentir un dolor en el pecho, por lo cual decidió seguir hablando- ¿Dónde esta Stanley?_

_- Él… no esta…_

_Randy, al oír eso, no pudo evitar que lagrimas salieran de sus ojos._

_- Yo… quiero que le digas a Stan, que no me importa su sexualidad ni nada de eso, dile que lamento… el haber sido tan idiota y que… siempre lo aceptare por que… estoy orgulloso de él y lo amo al igual… que a Shelly y a ti- le dio una rápida mirada a su hija, quien veía con seriedad, pero igual lloraba._

_Después de eso, solo se escucho un pitido ensordecedor de las maquinas._

Una pequeña sonrisa adorno el rostro de Sharon. Al final su esposo hizo lo correcto y dijo lo que en realidad siente.

-o-o-o-o-

Stan llego a su habitación y abrió la puerta, hallándola vacía, como espero… pero no necesariamente deseo.

_- Stan, ¿este… seguro que tus padres saben que estoy aquí?- pregunto el pelirrojo con curiosidad._

_- Bueno, no lo saben, pero para ellos solo eres mi amigo- le dio un pequeño beso que Kyle correspondió- espero que pronto podamos ser algo mas públicamente._

Parte de él se siente un idiota por haberlo dicho a sus padres, pero otra parte no se arrepentía, aun con todo el dolor que sentía por el accidente, él seguía amando a Kyle… aunque le gustaría que estuviera ahí con él.

De seguro su novio estaría molesto por su desaparición de unas tres horas… si calcula bien.

Sin esperar más se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos, no le importo apagar la luz ni nada. Lo único que quería era dormir… o eso pensó, al sentir como unos brazos lo rodearon de la cintura en un abrazo.

- ¡Ah!- dio un salto y volteo a ver a la persona que lo había abrazado, siendo su expresión de sorpresa cambiada por una leve sonrisa.

- ¡Ouch! Arruinaste el ambiente- río el más bajo, pero no pudo seguir cuando fue él el abrazado.

Stanley lo había rodeado con sus brazos y había depositado su cabeza en el hjombro del pelirrojo.

- Stan…- se callo al escuchar el sollozo de su novio, quien temblaba y apretaba mas el abrazo- Oh… Stanley- Kyle acaricio la cabeza del moreno con suavidad y con el otro brazo sobaba la espalda.

- Fue mi culpa, Kyle- hablo entrecortadamente- si yo no le hubiera dicho de lo nuestro… él ahora…

El de ojos verdes frunció el seño.

- Eso lo vuelve mi culpa- dijo con firmeza y Stan lo vio con sorpresa- aceptare la responsabilidad, entonces.

- ¡No! Kyle… yo no me refería…

- Lo se, Stan, pero es algo parecido. TU no tienes la culpa de nada, date cuenta- Kyle había puesto sus manos los hombros del ojiazul y deposito un suave beso en los labios de este.

Stan sintió sus mejillas rojas por eso y las lágrimas se detuvieron.

- Me siento mal… Kyle…

- ¿Tienes el collar que Wendy te dio?- pregunto de repente, sorprendiendo aun mas al mas alto, quien saco el objeto del bolsillo.

- La estrella judía- dijo para si mismo Stan, sin entender muy bien a que venia.

Kyle se la quito con suavidad de las mano y de forma rápida se la coloco a Stan, quien seguía sin comprender nada.

- No solo es la representación de los judíos… es la de mi familia y se que no eres judío… pero quiero que la tengas… para que sepas que formas parte de mi familia y que mis papas lo aceptan… tu eres de la familia Stanley- el judío le sonrío con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Stanley por parte se sentía mal, ya que le gustaría poder decirle lo mismo a Kyle. Claro que luego se enteraría que Kyle fue aceptado en la familia Marsh. Pero también se sintió contento, ya que el ser aceptado por los Bloflovsky es todo un privilegio para él… de repente, aquella sensación de soledad desapareció, NUNCA podría llenar el vacío que dejo su padre ni podrían remplazarlo, pero la sensación de compañía era distinta, pero con el mismo nivel de calidez.

Sin esperar mas volvió a rodear con sus brazos a Kyle y sello sus labios en un beso. Kyle se sorprendió por tan repentina acción, pero solo cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por aquel dulce sabor en los labios de su novio.

- Gracias- hablo entre sollozos el mas alto y el pelirrojo le sobo la mejillas.

- Gracias a ti, por seguir amándome después de lo que acaba de pasar.

- Nunca dejaría de amarte- se sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Hay pérdidas dolorosas hasta tal punto que te preguntas que será después, pero ten en cuenta que siempre va haber gente a tu lado, que te levantaran y te ayudaran a volver a armar el camino para continuar con tu vida. Al lado de los que amas.

* * *

XD Espero que te halla gustado, y feliz cumpleaños adelantado :D

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
